Tyr (Character)
Tyr is a Blade who accompanies The Forgotten Hero during their journey in . Interactions Chapter 1 - The Fighting Pit Tyr and The Forgotten Hero were pitted against each other by Reive. After the battle, Tyr will propose them to work together to escape. Chapter 2 - The Escape Tyr and the Hero are fighting Cultists together. The Nord also reveals to be one of the Blades. Chapter 3 - Dark Omens Tyr and the Hero are aproached by Reive, who tries to stop them. Chapter 4 - Bandit Ambush Tyr and the Hero get ambushed by bandits. Chapter 5 - Fugitives Tyr and the Hero get aproached by Dominion Guards, who were looking for Tyr. Chapter 6 - The Hungry Pack To avoid further meetings with enemies, Tyr guides the Hero through the forest. The encounter a pack of wolves. Interlude Tyr's fate is decided here: he either is sacrificed for the Orb of Vaermina or gets saved. Deck *Defiant Prisoner *Desperate Captive *Foraging Mudcrab (x3) *Reckless Combatant Conversations Chapter 1 - The Fighting Pit Reive: "Bring me a warrior with strength and courage. That Nord looks adequate. Bring the mortal forth. And for his opponent... That one!" Tyr: "Sorry, better blood than... Why do I have a feeling they're going to kill us either way?" Tyr: " pretty good with that axe. We work together, we might have a chance." Chapter 2 - The Escape Tyr: "I'm Tyr, one of the Blades. Two of us. A dozen of them. It's almost a fair fight." Daedric Cultists: "You'll never scape. Reive will destroy you!" Chapter 3 - Dark Omens Tyr: "I'm guessing that's Reive." Reive: "These mortals must not be allowed to reveal Lord Naarifin's plan. Destroy them!" Reive: "You are stronger than I thought, mortal. But you will not be able to prevent The Culling. Blood will flow, and my master will let loose darkness upon the world." Chapter 4 - Bandit Ambush Kellen: "The Dremora's words unnerved the hero. They journeyed north to meet Laaneth, a sorceress friend of Tyr's well verse in Daeadric matters. But the road ahead was far from clear." (Inside the story) Bandit: "Look what we have here. Standard fee. Hand over your coin or you die." Bandit 2: "This is our road. Nobody passes without paying a tribute." Tyr: "We haven't got any money. As for taking our lives..." Tyr: "We're outnumbered. Let's take some of them out before they overwhelm us." (Outside the story) Kellen: "The last bandit, seeing his fallen companions, dropped to his knees. He said that if the hero spared his life, he would show them where the robbers had hidden their ill-gotten treasure. But the merchant demanded justice." Isha: "And what did your hero do?" Kellen: " " (If Execute was chosen) "Mercy can be a profitable virtue." (If the Steel Scimitar was chosen) Chapter 5 - Fugitives Tyr: "Dominion guards!" Guard: "Halt! We're looking for a rogue Blade who matches your description." Tyr: "There must be some misunderstanding." Guard: "What kind of misunderstanding?" Tyr: "The kind where you thought we'd come quietly." Chapter 6 - The Hungry Pack Kellen: "They chose to avoid the roads. But of course, the wilderness has its own dangers." (Inside the story) Tyr: "Keep your guard up, or these wolves will tear us apart from the shadows." (Outside the story) Kellen: "Once they dispatched the beasts, they heard a whimpering sound. Under a nearby bush lay a cowering wolf pup." Isha: "Did they take it in?" Kellen: "Yes. They believed it would grow into a strong companion." (If the pup was adopted) " " (If the pup was abandoned) Chapter 7 - Hopes Dashed Tyr: "We've made it. That's Laaneth's house... ...and it's crawling with cultists. Laaneth must be in trouble. Come on!" Daedric Cultists: "You're too late! By now the sorceress is leagues from here." Daedric Cultists: "Stop! We can tell you where they've taken your friend!" Appearances * Category:Legends: Enemies Category:Legends: Quest Givers